This project consisted of a detailed review of cardiac structure in hypertrophy, with emphasis on ultrastructural alterations of myocardium in the three stages of hypertrophy (developing hypertrophy, stable hyperfunction and cellular exhaustion) and on quantitative data derived from stereological analysis of electron micrographs from animal models of hypertrophy.